


On a Bed of Gold and Miniscule

by Anonymous



Category: Anthropomorfic, The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Bad Art, Deliberate Bad Art, Emotional Manipulation, Gold Sickness, M/M, Manip, Palaeography, Photography, Rainbows, Reverse Bad Bang, Spark Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sparkles, Well of All Sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha ok i know its total crack but i otp it you dig i just think theyd be really good for each other & the miniscule really balances them both out & makes them whole & grounds blades when the heights are too much & gives perceptor something to focus on & its like</p><p>i dont know</p><p>its just so important tho</p><p>you dig it</p><p>i dig it</p><p>p.s. I JUST LOVE ACE SPARKING K ITS LIKE SO IMPORTANT TO ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Bed of Gold and Miniscule

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [TRUE LOVE NEEDS NO SEX [On a Bed of Gold and Miniscule] -- fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336873) by Anonymous 




End file.
